The Kings of Sheldon
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: AU. Sonic and Shadow both are kings of different land right next to each other. They don't have much of a good relationship. But, in an attempt to calm things down, King Shadow does something unpredictable…Can you imagine the King, himself, dressing up as a female and forming a political marriage with King Sonic? M for later chapters. Cover by me.
1. Kingdom Blues

The Kings of Sheldon

**AU. Sonic and Shadow both are kings of different land right next to each other. They don't have much of a good relationship. But, in an attempt to calm things down, King Shadow does something unpredictable…Can you imagine the King, himself, dressing up as a female and forming a political marriage with King Sonic?**

A dedication is needed here. Okay.

I dedicate this to my awesome social studies teacher. I learned a whole lot during the school year with him, and it was really fun. He had helped me to like the subject better. Anyway, we talked about Henry VIII and how he had a lot of wives in class, and right then, I got an idea. Sonic and Shadow both as kings! They could be married by political reasons. And so, this story was born. Thank you, (insert social studies teacher's name here)!

Note: The author will be thinking up crappy names for different places and kingdoms. Please bear!

Another note: Takes place in Medieval Times. ;)

Chapter One: Kingdom Blues

Shadow looked at himself in the mirror and almost smashed it.

Can you believe it? His quills were extended, he wore fake eyelashes, had minimal make-up on, and is in a gown. Him!

You're probably wondering why he's dressed up like that. Well, here's what happened, a few days prior:

The dark hedgehog growled as he was informed of how the neighboring kingdom, Sheldon, is attacking the boarders of Ethend, his own kingdom.

'This can't go on. Sooner or later, both of our armies will be worn and while that, other territories could attack and easily take us!' he thought. 'What can I do…'

"Sir?"

He looked at the feline messenger, as if annoyed to be interrupted from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"We had also discovered that Sonic of Sheldon is looking for a wife."

His eyes narrowed. "What has that to do with anything?" He watched as the messenger squirmed in discomfort. Grunting, he added, "Nevermind that. You may go now." He wasn't in the mood to yell at the cat.

The messenger nodded and left eagerly, scrambling out of the throne room, almost slipping on the polished marble floor. As soon as the heavy metal doors closed, the king of Ethend started thinking.

Sonic of Sheldon. He had started to send small groups of his soldiers to attack Ethend a few weeks back. He still was, except now, Ethend wasn't in as good shape as it was back then. Very small changes were made, but it was for sure that if it continued on for a few more months, the army would decrease in number and the people will have started to panic.

And what's the matter with the cat? Some other king in another territory searching for a wife was none of his business. Sonic was looking for a wife. A marriage ceremony would be performed if he found a partner. What did it have to do with him if the two of them bonded?...Bond…marriage. Marriage…bond.

King Shadow's eyes widened in realization but almost immediately cringed after that. After debating silently in his mind for another few minutes, he had decided. He called some servants over and told them one sentence.

"Get the cosmetologists."

And that leads to this time.

Now let's get back to how he looked.

Shadow's quills weren't changed too much, except that they were only slightly longer. However, they were also fluffed, so it looked much lighter and bounced in the air as he walked. One of the cosmetologists had mentioned that a loyalty without long eyelashes, especially one who might marry another king, is not a proper loyalty. So, as a result, he ended up wearing fake eyelashes as well, but not before growling out a warning that if they went overboard, they will be punished severely.

To compliment his eyes, a light shade of blush was powdered on his cheeks. His small patch of whiteness was also fluffed so it was more spread out and more 'lady-like' as the girls had called it. And during the process, many giggles were echoed in the room. They also applied a light layer of shiny lip gloss just for the fun of it. (of course, Shadow didn't know that)

The gown was crimson red with gold linings. Its gold neckline with many complicated patterns was low and wide enough to let his entire collarbone show. The gown had long, loose sleeves that glided along smoothly in the air if you waved your arm. It was longer than where his finger tips were. Down the middle of the gown was a corset with gold strings tying tightly around his waist, almost making breathing a chore. The gown was long enough to have more than six inches lying on the ground. It had beautiful ruffles cruising down the smooth fabric to make it look more expensive than it was.

Honestly, Shadow didn't need the fake blush powder. Reason? He was already blushing like mad. It was a good thing that he had the makeup on though, or else it would be way too embarrassing for the cosmetologists to know that their king's face was flushed.

And then, last but not least, they put on a clear, tear drop shaped necklace with silver chains that wrapped loosely around his neck.

After the cosmetologists were dismissed, the king asked for a local painter, which there were lots of.

Shadow was tired to the point that he almost passed out when the artist was finally done with the painting, which took hours of him just sitting there with his back straight and his hands resting on his lap while the painter covered the canvas with oil paint. He couldn't get more relieved when the painting was finally sent and delivered to Sheldon.

As soon as he had returned to his room, he got out of the dress, folded it, laid it somewhere, took off his makeup, and collapsed onto his bed…But he couldn't sleep. He was physically tired, but his mind refused to shut down.

What if King Sonic declines the offer? What was another way to smooth the wrinkles between him and Sonic? Shadow hoped that war wasn't the only other option.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

During that last few days, every noble and every peasant could easily bet that their midnight colored king would pull all his fur out. He looked that worried, yes.

He felt desperate. The matters didn't seem as heavy to the other people in the kingdom, but the king himself was worried sick. There were a couple of reasons why. First of all, what would he do if his kingdom was overthrown by another kingdom nearby? He was particularly worried about the one south of both Sheldon and Ethend, one named Leralind. The label sounded pretty, yes, but it was dangerously pretty. It was the largest kingdom within the whole range of land. From the one time Shadow had met the rulers of the kingdom, he had hoped that he would never have to have an encounter with them. Leralind was originally ruled by a powerful female, Queen Sally. She was beautiful, but, as mentioned before, dangerously beautiful. Beautiful with her elegant blue eyes, but ice cold at the same time. As if it could pierce through you if you weren't careful around it. She had gotten herself another name because of those pair of eyes. Sally the Deceiver. (A/N: kill me.)

And who she married after a few years of ruling and expanding wasn't too far off from the fatal eyes, either. She had married a ruler just as powerful, if not, more so than she, herself. He went by the name King Mephiles. He also had a nickname; Mephiles the Dark, for he reflected a dark aura around him wherever he went. He and Queen Sally had lived happily, ruling the big mass of land in luxury, and occasionally expanding their territory.

May Shadow be damned if he was attacked by them.

Another reason was…well, even if Sonic of Sheldon _did_ take up his offer and marry him, what would happen back at his own kingdom? Would the generals not take advantage of that and form a tyranny? Would they not attempt to rally the loyalty of the soldiers and overthrow Ethend? Either way, the kingdom would be at the edge of survival, marriage or not.

Plus, regarding more personal reasons, wouldn't he technically be married to another male? Surely no one had ever done this before…Especially not with kings.

And_ very_ especially not with one of the kings disguising as a girl.

And another thought came to him. What if King Sonic had actually thought of Shadow was attractive and…oh Chaos, if he takes the offer, of _course_ he'll think Shadow is attractive! And, during these times, a woman's job is to reproduce. He'd have to strip, which will reveal that he is not a woman…and the whole plan will go down the rusty drains.

As Shadow let his fingers weave through his head quills as an attempt to find any other problems, a knock came from the door on his bedroom.

Sighing, he grunted out a, "Yes?", his current train of thought gone.

The door stayed closed but the voice of the servant still came through. "Sonic of Sheldon has taken the offer, Sir," he paused, as if preparing himself to say something he didn't want to. "And he wants to have the ceremony in a week."

XXX

The moment King Sonic had seen the painting of this 'Shadow' girl, his mind buzzed. An odd familiarity struck him, and he wondered if he had ever seen the girl.

The portrait was beautiful. The different shades of colors made her seem unique and exquisite.

And, honestly, he had been quite fond of the color pelt and found the white fluff oddly cute. Her eyes were a dark crimson color that he had to tear his gaze away from, and the colors of the dress went surprisingly well with her.

And to add to the deal, he was also informed in the letter that came with the painting that she was the daughter of the king in Ethend. Which might explain why she seemed so familiar. He wondered why he had never heard of her. And who would've thought the king's daughter would be so…so…Sonic didn't know which words to use.

But, he would not have to send more soldiers to try and conquer small bits of the land at a time. Surely, King Shadow would make amends and they can…ah, share the land.

Eager to take the marriage offer, he smiled and called in a messenger.

"Tell Shadow of Ethend that his offer is taken and that the marriage will be held in seven days."

And that was when Shadow became even more stressed.

XXX

The day that followed immediately after the day King Sonic had announced that, Shadow held a meeting with everyone in a big hallway.

The King didn't come here frequently. However, a quick scan reminded him of what it looked like. The ceilings were arches that were held up by strips of wood. The floor of were rushes that were newly placed down on the floor. Layering on top of the rushes was a plush carpet with many interesting patterns. On the halls were a few paintings and tapestries. The walls were covered in smooth strips of wood. On each side of the room, there was a row of simple chairs with velvety cushions and a pillow. At the end of the hall were a fireplace and a big window. A little in front of the fireplace and the window was a small square table made of wood.

After everyone that had been called had arrived and quieted down, the king stood up onto the small table and cleared his throat to get the rest of their attention.

"I have called upon everyone and interrupted what you all are doing because I have an important announcement to make," he began, pausing to look around to see if anyone had anything to say. "I, King of Ethend, will be departing for our neighboring kingdom, Sheldon, in the next three days. I will not be ruling here for, possibly, the rest of the time this kingdom thrives. I have to form a political marriage with the King of Sheldon to keep us at peace. Yes, quite true, I will be marrying him, disguised as a woman." Shadow stopped again because of the thick gasps filling the room, not leaving him any room to continue. After a few seconds, he started again. "So, I shall elect another king or queen to rule Ethend. The one most loyal to me, my most trusted one…I will hand the role of the king to her, the serious and calculating feline and the knight protecting this kingdom, Blaze. Please, take care of the kingdom for both me and the people who live here."

The cat in shiny silver armor stepped forward, seemingly thrown off by the sudden surprise offer. Or, well, in this case, election that couldn't be turned down. "Y-yes, your highness," she stammered, bowing. "I will take care of Ethend as if it were my loved ones."

Satisfied with the answer, the king nodded and turned back to the crowd. "Everyone is dismissed except for the cosmetologists and the people who own horses and carriages."

And they did. But not quietly. Rather, in a rush of whispers and after a few seconds, an explosion of words spilling out of the mouths of the citizens of Ethend. The King was getting married. The King was getting married to another king of another kingdom. The King was going to 'be a woman' for, possibly, the rest of his life.

But Shadow couldn't blame them. He, himself, was wondering if he had just announced what he thought he had announced.

And honestly, he didn't want to be dressed up again, to have his quills and chest fur fluffed up, be shoved into a _very_ tight gown, wear the fake eyelashes again, feeling the cold necklace around his neck, have blush powdered onto his cheeks, have sticky lip gloss stuck to his mouth, put on high heels when nobody could even see under his gown, and to act like a girl for a long, long time.

**Hey guys. I wanted to point out something that some of you might get wrong from reading this fic, as well as a question at the end of the message.**

**Shadow is not going to be a 'woman' here. He's going to pretend. Which means that this is NOT a genderbending fanfic. So don't complain to me when you read a (possible) lemon later in the chapters and say 'zomg, why does Shadow have a peni—' You get the point.**

**My question: Do you guys find these one-thousand-word chapters too short? Please drop a review or PM me and tell me!**

**OH YEAH, another message. To those of you who are my friends and reads my stories: Since I am leaving on the 22****nd**** of this June (which is PRETTY soon) I'm going to try and update all my other stories as well as post some more artworks before I leave. Let's call it…The Last Push. Sound okay? Anyway, now that I've got The Kings of Sheldon out of the way…gonna go work on Romance in Japan, and My Shadowy Hero, and also draw something for an internet friend, which I'm pretty sure will be reading this right now. ^u^ It's a surprise. But please don't get disappointed if it isn't you! If you want something you can always ask. ;)**

**ALRIGHT! I'm out~~**


	3. Crossing the Rubicon

**Thanks for the support so far for this story. :3 I personally really like this story idea, and I can't wait to update a few more chapters of it. **

**Here's chapter three~**

Chapter Three: Crossing the Rubicon

Originally, Shadow had wanted to get dressed up and then head to Sheldon. However, after thinking it over a few times, he realized that his makeup would wear off, the gown would get wrinkled, and everything would be messed up, so he would have to get dressed up again. So, he decided to take the cosmetologists along with him to Sheldon on a horse carriage and prepare him there, before the marriage.

The journey was estimated to last about four days. So, over the first two days of the week they had, the king, the cosmetologists, and the horse men had begun to pack and prepare.

The horse men prepared two carriages and eight horses - four horses per carriage - along with four backup carriage wheels, two wheels per carriage. They also stocked up on hay for the horses to eat. Since they were traveling along a river, they didn't need to worry about the water source for the animals. However, for the people riding the carriages, they had packed four big barrels of drinkable water, and four boxes of prepared food.

The cosmetologists brought packs of makeup for later, the ironed dress, neatly folded and sealed away in a bag, and the extra accessories such as the necklace.

As for the king, himself…He wasn't quite sure what to bring. What _could_ he bring? He was going to be a _woman_ there. Any traces of being a man has to be gone. That meant that he couldn't bring any of his past possessions. How old was the 'Shadow' King Sonic knows of? What would be appropriate to bring and not bring any suspicions?

He raked his head back and forth. Just what…?

Suddenly, he remembered. He was technically going to be a 'she'. 'She's wear clothes, right? So, Shadow needed to wear clothes that 'she's wore. Like…dresses and skirts.

With that in mind, he asked his female servants for some of their clothes. They nodded and went to wash the dresses and skirts that they thought suited the king as a girl, as well as the expensive ones since a 'queen' was going to wear it. But don't think that it was as easy as it sounded. There were many who didn't know what to say and took a little time before agreeing to lend the king some of their clothes. You can say that a lot of them weren't ready to accept the fact that their king was going to live the life of a royal woman.

He had also bought some jewelry and even brought out the old necklaces and golden bangles that were worn by her mother who had died of old age a few years ago.

And then, on the third day, everyone got ready and double checked if everything was good.

And…on the fourth day, was when the journey had finally begun. The geography of the land of kingdoms was in the shape of a dove in flight. To the north east was Sheldon, the beak part of its territory. Ethend was west of Sheldon, owning the place where the back and wings of the bird. And south of both kingdoms was Leralind, ruling the dove's stomach.

Because the capital – where King Sonic was at – was somewhat closer to the east and to the beak of the dove, the trip was stretched a bit longer. There were a couple of hills and mountains as a natural barrier in case an intruder decided to attack the kingdom. Because of the existence of the mountains, there naturally were rivers, big and small, long and short. So, King Shadow left for Sheldon at the crack of dawn.

Bidding their goodbyes, the party of six cosmetologists, two horse men, and one king left the town, trotting towards the direction where the sun was currently rising. The King's ruby eyes grew warm with hints of orange, head slightly sticking out of the carriage 'window' (it's really just an opening on the side of the carriage), staring at the sun. His Adam's apple quivered as he swallowed out of anticipation, nervousness, and anxiousness for leaving his kingdom to set out for a whole new and different life. He could ask the horse men to stop the horses and go back right now. Or, he could choose to go on. He knew which one probably was the best for his kingdom and people. But…what if something happened on the way there? What if…hmm…what if a disaster happened when they were halfway to their destination? Like, a hurricane. Or…an earthquake.

Shaking his head and blinking several times, he told himself firmly, 'No. You have gone too far to go back now. You've crossed the Rubicon.'

**Sorry I just ****_had_**** to add that somewhere. XD Social studies references are aweshome~**

**Anehway. I was being lazy in this chapter again. XD Kill me. But I just wanted to get this up before going to the next chapter, because I'm gonna put what happens on the trip, since I didn't want to just skip all the way to the marriage ceremony, lol. Yerp. Dammit, still not 1000 words yet. XD Jesus gawd. *goes and adds to the Beginning of the Story Notes* I DUNNO WHUT TO ADD TO IT.**

**FIRE ME A FEW QUESTIONS. LIEK SRSLY. ABOUT THIS STORY, ABOUT OTHER STORIES, ABOUT STORY IDEAS, REQUESTS, ETC ETC ETC. DO IT. PM OR REVIEW. JUST DO IT. **

**I'M SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY. ALRIGHT WHATEVER IT DOESN'T HAVE TO REACH 1000 WORDS THIS ISN'T /FANFICTION SO LIEK YAH. **

**BAI GUIZ. DON'T FORGET TO ASK ME QUESTIONS. **


	4. Tu Sei Pazza

**Lol I was reading too many fanfics and I got inspired. XD TO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! :DD**

Chapter Four: Tu Sei Cazza!

Shadow's POV

The first day of the trip was the longest.

Percy, Sonica, and Mehime, the three cosmetologists, shared a carriage with me. They gave me a morning to do nothing, but once we had lunch, they immediately started their lessons on women and how they should behave. I was pelted with facts.

"You are to sit up with a straight back, King Shadow."

"You are not allowed to make any brash movements. Always move slowly, elegantly, like you're always balancing a stack of books on your head."

"Do not use unladylike language. Like 'squelch' or 'butt.' And try not to make odd sounds."

"Remember to always look people in the eye when you're talking to them!"

"Never spread your legs, whether it be stretching or by accident. Do not spread your legs. It is _very_ unladylike."

"Remember to wear dresses tight around the waist, never loose around the waist. This way, it will show off a lady's curves and also make her seem like she is skinny."

Yes, yes, understood.

I rubbed and massaged my temple as I tried to cram all the information into my head. But as soon as I was done trying to remember the first few, they spat out more. It was seemingly endless, the rules for a female._ Merda, how in hell am I supposed to get used to this?_

It went on all the way until it was evening, without a single break. By then, my head was steaming from over usage.

When the four of us had finished a few cans of olives and another few sips of wine as an evening snack, I was already feeling drowsy. I laid down on my seat and stared out my window. There were so many spots of white…I tiredly searched for constellations. But not after a couple of seconds, my vision began to blur. I let out a sigh before closing my eyes.

Before I could sleep, though, I heard a voice. "King Shadow?" it asked.

"Yes, Mehime?" I answered sleepily.

I barely took in the information before I passed out. But I managed to catch it. "Are you really okay with marrying Sonic of Sheldon?"

"Mmh."

XXX

I woke up before everyone else because of how early I had slept. Seeing that the horse man had noticed I was awake because of the shuffling noises I had made, I smiled and nodded a good morning to him.

Then, my gaze traveled to where slivers of sunlight appeared. The sunlight peeked through the cracks of the trees' leaves, timidly rising. I stuck my hand out the opening. Cool air hit my palm, as my mind took in the dampness of the morning. I looked over at the nearby plain of grass. It was glistening with dew.

My lips twitched slightly upwards. Being locked in the castle hadn't given me a chance to get out and enjoy these simple yet breathtaking views. Walking in the dim lights of dawn is an indescribable feeling. It feels like you're experiencing the process of how the gods above are making the night before into the next day.

But it only lasts for a few minutes until you see the first few traces of morning coming on. The sun then rises, and the sky brightens to a lighter blue. And that's when everything seems more alive, more awake. The birds start chirping, the butterflies start flying around without a care. And then that lasts for another few minutes before the first few people wakes up. Soon, everything roars to life, and doesn't die down until near midnight.

Feeling like I should think more about how to act and review what the girls had told me yesterday, I sat up straight and took a few books to balance on my head. After finally getting it to stay, I tried to move my arms around without them falling off. Many times I had failed. Sighing, I stayed frozen before slowly raising my right hand. The books didn't move. Inching my left hand up as well, I bit my lip before stretching them into a smile. The books hadn't fallen.

I then set my arms down again. The next thing I wanted to try was…moving around. I shifted towards the window. I was almost at my destination before the carriage went up from a bump in the road and the books slipped off my head. I caught them just in time before they fell to the floor, making not a sound. Now probably wasn't the best time to be practicing with books.

Setting them aside, I thought about what we could possibly talk about in a conversation with Sonic. Maybe…

"Good morning to you, my love. I trust you had slept well?" he could ask.

"Mm. It was quite nice." I could then blush and look down. 'My love'. He called me his love. "How is everything going?"

"Everything's fine. But from your behavior…I'm just worried that something might be bothering _you_." He could snake his arm around my shoulder and pull me closer…and could put his thumb under my chin and look me in the eyes with his intense, green…serious…hypnotizing ones... "Tell me…is there anything I can help you with?"

Then, there is a possibility that my breath will hitch before stuttering out, "N-no…nothing at all, d-dear. Don't you worry." And I would then look away, with sweat starting to form underneath my clothing.

And then he would pull me onto his lap and turn my head around with his warm hands and lean in close and-

"…ing Shadow. King Shadow? Are you alright, sir?"

I put on a nervous smile. "Yes, everything's fine. Thank you for your concern, however. I am fine."

I then noticed that my eye sight was a bit unfocused and dilated. My breath wasn't so steady either. I didn't feel them with my hands, but I knew my cheeks were burning, too.

I looked out the window again, trying to calm myself. "Goddamn, my mind really got me good…"

We had bread for breakfast, which, I had finished pretty fast. And then I got scolded.

"That's no way to eat, King Shadow! You must chew thoroughly, whether you're a lady or not!"

I looked down at my empty plate and then over at theirs. They were still finishing off the other half of the bread they had left.

"Well, maybe your ways are simply too slow, Sonica," I replied, getting a little sick of their 'do this, do that.'

Cindy looked offended. Her green eyes narrowed before ripping another tiny piece from her bread and chewing for an eternity, refusing to look at me. The next time she ripped another piece, instead of eating it herself, she took my hands and placed the bread in between my fingers. "Eat like I had."

I stared at it. I'm the king! How dare she-?

"If you don't eat it in five seconds I will personally feed this to you and keep doing it until you get it right. We are not in Ethend anymore, may I remind you…_King_ Shadow. In fact, we had just passed the border line right…over there." She pointed towards a couple of boulders in the grassy plains, a few meters behind us.

…You know what happened after.

XXX

Some force-feeding, scolding, yells of discontent and curses occurred during the last hour.

When we were taking an afternoon nap, I muttered out to the girls, "Tu sei pazza."

Because they honestly were. How can girls and women live like this? Doing everything so slow is going to kill me.

Then, in the afternoon, they gave me another lesson.

"Pretend I am Sonic of Sheldon," Percy said as she tried to look serious and act like a king. "What would you say to me? How would you act?"

I tried. I really tried. But the way she looked was ridiculous. There was no way I could imagine her as Sonic! As she tried to keep her eyebrows low and furrowed, her cheek muscles twitched from trying to keep a scowl. I can't say anything without letting out a choked laugh. "Percy, this isn't going to work," I said at last.

"Why not?" she asked, her facial expressions finally back to normal.

"I can't pretend you're Sonic. I also can't quite concentrate with that face you're making."

Then, Sonica suggested that she play the role of King Sonic. "I have green eyes. It should help a little, right? I also have blue quills. This should work. What do you think?"

I nodded. "Hopefully."

And the little game of pretend started. Sonica started off sighing and slumping back against the cushions, closing her eyes.

I tried my best to make a concerned face. "Is everything alright, dear?"

Sonica slowly opened one eye to look at me. "Yes, everything's fine. Just a little bit stressed, that's all."

I tilted my head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure." She opened both her eyes and stared intensely into mine. Sonica is Sonic…Sonic is Sonica…God those cobalt quills sure did look inviting right now…

Then, she wiggled her eyebrows, probably trying to indicate me to do something, and momentarily, I was pulled back into reality, where the Sonic wasn't there, and there were simply three girls accompanying me.

But I was quickly pulled back into the game when I heard another gruff sigh from the other. He pinched the skin right above his nose and tried to relax.

"I don't suppose…you would like a massage right now?" I slowly scooched closer and closer to him until I felt his arms press against mine. I then sneaked my hands over to his tense shoulders and slowly kneaded them. I shivered as I heard the satisfied groans coming from his throat. "Feeling better, love?" I whispered.

"Mmh…much…" he then turned around and stared into my eyes again, with a grin. "I need to thank you…"

My eyes traveled to his lips, and suddenly found the urge to cover it with mine. It just seemed right to be doing it in this scene…but I had a feeling I shouldn't.

But it wasn't my choice when Sonic closed in. And just before our lips could meet, just when I felt his puffs of warm breath against my face, he uttered the one word that ended everything. "Cut."

I stayed like that for a while. But when I completely woke up from the little pretend game, I crashed back into my seat. "I don't want to do that ever again."

Sonica smirked. "Really? It kind of seemed like you were almost…wanting it to happen."

My eyes widened as I shot down her suggestion. "No! What makes you think that? No! Absolutely not! It is just the fact that I'm too good at acting."

"If you say so, Shadow," she sang, her smug expression never leaving.

Tu sei pazza…

**Sorry guys. About the cosmetologists. At first I had them named Rosa, Cindy, and Nicoletta, but then I suddenly had an idea and…yeah…**

**PERCY AND SONICA AND MEHIME HAS TIME TRAVELED TO THE MEDIEVAL TIMESSSSSSS. XD**

**Pictures of them can be found on DeviantART by the accounts of PercyJacksonRules123, SonicaTheHedgehog000, and XxShadowFallxX.**

**And who's proud of me? I remembered some Italian. XDD I didn't use Google Translate!~~ CUZ SCREW THAT I DON'T HAVE INTERNET HERE.**

**Anyway, next chapter is when the marriage ceremony happens~ I think. So I hope you guys will look forward to it~~~ Alright, Percy's out~**

**Tu sei pazza = You're crazy**

**Merda = Shit**


	5. Finally Here--Kind of

**New chapter...nothing else to say here...I wonder if people are still following me pfft... *disappears again***

Chapter Five: Finally Here…Kind of

On the morning of the third day, the horse man had told us that we were almost there to the capital of Sheldon, and so we all got out and walked and stretched for a bit.

As the three girls walked ahead of me, I heard their giggles and mutters. They kept on looking back at me, and I had a feeling that they were going to dress me up even fancier than before. Then, the six cosmetologists gathered and discussed some things I would rather not know.

We walked until late noon before retreating to the carriages, until our legs were sore and we were starving. And when we finally rested and had lunch…well, dried fruits and hard bread and water had never tasted so good.

After an hour's rest, the day continued on with the usual lesson. This time, I learned how to _breathe_ correctly.

You take small breaths of oxygen in, and then you exhale slowly so it doesn't make a sound. But then, you also have to hold your breath for a few seconds _before_ letting the used air go, so it doesn't seem like you're hyperventilating.

…It wasn't fun.

XXX

I was met with a grin on each of their faces before I lost all my dignity and almost both my ankles.

My legs wobbled and my eyes narrowed and my lips stretched to an unamused scowl. Before I could make any 'rude' and 'unladylike' remarks, they raised their eyebrows at me and looked at me in a way that it was obvious they were mocking me and reminding me not to have any sudden outbursts.

"Shadow, the only difference while walking in heels than in normal shoes is that the heel of your feet hits the ground earlier. It's not supposed to be hard," Percy commented and snickered.

The brown haired cat next to her muttered, "And don't forget to stick your rear out and strut…"

A few seconds of silence…and the girls began to giggle uncontrollably.

After a little rest after lunch, we got out and walked around for a bit again when the road at become smoother and easier to walk on. And of course, the girls had used it to their advantage and helped me to try and walk in high heels.

And when I had finally gotten the hang of walking in the slightly raised shoes, it came to no surprise that three books were stacked on my head, carefully balanced on my head quills. Many times the books had fallen, and many times my ankles twisted to the side painfully. By the end of the session, I swore to myself that it felt like I broke both my legs, for it was sore, it was burning, and it was swollen. How do women even walk in these?

The moment the girls noticed how staggered my footings were, they knew that they would have to take the heels off of me before I actually had two broken ankles. Ugh…all that for nothing…that would be a big letdown.

XXX

The four of us slept in, and before we knew it, we've arrived at Sheldon. In fact, right in front of the small house that we were supposed to prepare at. It was located to the side of the city, so it's nice and quiet and private.

Taking the small and almost empty box of my possessions, I examined the house as I headed towards it. The walls were made out of dried mud, and the roof was made out of woven twigs and straws. When I walked in, I could make out a distinct frame of the house shape built together by timber.

I pushed a wooden chair aside from the entrance with my foot and walked over to the plain bed. I saw Mehime, Percy and Sonica walk in as well, carrying their make-up tools and other cosmetologist things I don't understand. They placed their things next to the stone oven and laid some sheets down on the smaller beds, made from wood as well.

With my box on the side of my bed, I carefully laid down on the hard wood separated by a few sheets and a cushion for the head, I finally sighed. A bed. Not exactly the best, but a bed.

I heard the three others groan and sigh in exhaustion and happiness, too. And then it was silent. I looked over at them, and saw my dress in one of their boxes. A pang of annoyance hit me hard and I almost toppled over.

I groaned out of frustration and flipped over onto my stomach instead, burying my face in the pillow, breathing in the smoky smell of the entire cottage that had gotten stuck inside it. There was no chimney, and everything was mucky, but hey, this was a place to stay. I was happy. Kind of.

The horsemen had a separate cottage and they rested there instead. We agreed that tomorrow we would wake up way early in the morning and meet outside our cottage. Some time in between lauds and prime. (3AM – 6AM)

Before we parted ways, the horsemen had told us to take a nap and that they would be back with fresh food, like some plain white bread and salad and other food.

I glanced at the girls again, and rolled my eyes. They already had their heads buried into their pillows and had their limbs all over the place.

I closed my eyes and thought, 'home, sweet, temporary home.'


End file.
